When women are asked what cosmetic item they simply could not be without, a typically high percentage reply that lip color is an essential item of their beauty wardrobe. Lip products come in a variety of forms, which vary depending upon the look desired by the user. The products may be highly pigmented, pearlescent, matte, or glossy/shiny. The high gloss/shine type of lip color is currently particularly popular. The look conferred by such a product is highly glamorous and sensual.
However, the conventional lip color compositions with high gloss/shine are typically in liquid form (e.g., liquid lip gloss) or semi-solid form (e.g., lip cream or lip paste), which are too soft or “runny” for use in forming free-standing lipsticks. Further, such conventional lip gloss, lip cream, and lip paste do not provide sufficiently high make-up coverage and therefore are usually applied as a top coat over a conventional matte lipstick to provide the desired gloss/shine. In comparison, the conventional solid lip color compositions that are suitable for forming free-standing lipsticks with sufficient make-up coverage typically produce relatively opaque, dull coatings that are characterized by significantly lower gloss/shine.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved cosmetic composition that has a high gloss/shine similar to that of the conventional liquid lip gloss or semi-solid lip cream/paste, which also has sufficient shape retention characteristics for forming free-standing, stick-shaped cosmetic products and provides high make-up coverage close to that provided by conventional matte lipsticks. It is also desirable to provide an improved cosmetic composition that has excellent spreadability, provides a unique cushioned, luxurious feel, and is therefore comfortable to wear.